Seddie iGoodbye oneshot!
by make-love-happen
Summary: This is my take on iCarly's last episode iGoodbye. I suck at summaries, just read it. *please?* My first fanfic. SEDDIE! Review please!


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, about Sam and Freddie of iCarly (SEDDIE!). It's actually how I want iGoodbye to be. It's a one shot, actually with a bit of drama *ahem*. So… yeah. Please review it for me? Hugs!**

**Freddie POV:** *_You know that pic Dan Schneider posted on Facebook of Freddie leaning against the door with his camera? Let's pretend that's this moment* _So I guess this is it. Wow. This is more than four years work. God, I'll miss the show. I'll miss everyone so badly. I'll miss Carly, Gibby, Spencer. And Sam.

**Sam POV: **

I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as Carly hugs me. "It's really over, Sam. I just-" "Shhhh…" I shut her up. "It's okay, we'll still call and everything, it's all going to be fine". But I know it's not going to be fine. Carly and Spencer are moving to New York, and I'm staying here. Their bags are packed, and the next morning, 5:00 AM, their plane will board, and they'll be gone. Carly sniffs, which brings me back to reality. "You know, Freddie's been accepted to this weird geeky school somewhere in Canada", she says with a small smile. I, however, don't think that's something to smile at. At all. "He what?" "Didn't he tell you? He's been accepted like, three months ago", Carly says. I feel myself getting mad. I'll find that boy.

**Freddie POV: **

I'm walking to the elevator when I hear someone scream my name. When I turn around, Sam is running around the corner. "Freddie!" and the next thing I know is that she punches me. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Canada?" Her voice is full of rage. "Carly knows, Spencer knows, Gibby knows, even T-Bo knows! Freddie, why didn't you just tell me?" I look into her eyes. "Because-" I start, but she interrupts me. "Oh, let me guess. Your dog died? Oh wait, no, you don't have a dog. Your PearPhone broke? No, because, you'd be able to fix that in less than a day! Freddie, everything you've ever said to me since-" she swallows "-the breakup were just lies! Remember the time when I asked you why you were avoiding me, you said that you broke your leg, though the next day at rehearsals, you were fine?" I'm speechless. She's right. "What's going on Freddie? Do you hate me so much that you don't want me to trust you?" I don't say anything. I just look down. When I look up again, she's gone.

**Carly POV:**

Sam is running in. I can tell by one look at her face, that she's been crying. She sits next to me on the couch. "Sam? What happened?" I ask. Tears begin to stream. "He- He- He lied", she says. "And I don't even know why. I still love him Carls, I still do. I don't want him to go". I sigh. "Listen, hunn, I know you still love him. It's not very hard to tell, just by the way you look at him". I actually feel really bad for having them breaking up. "What do I do, Carls?" she asks. "Just tell him how you feel. I probably doesn't really matter anymore cause he's leaving, but just let him know". She sniffs. "Thanks, Carls". And as she walks out, I feel relieved. Maybe there's still a chance for those two.

**Sam POV:**

I'm standing in front of his apartment door. I'm knocking. He opens. Okay, here we go. "Listen, I know I freaked out a little". He chuckles sarcastically. "A little", he repeats. "I was really shocked that you didn't tell me. But I realized that it was all because I'm actually still in-" I hesitate "-alright let's put it this way. I figured that it was all because I still have feelings for you. Therefore, I didn't want you to leave". Okay, it's out there. now see how he reacts.

**Freddie POV**

I'm speechless. She still has feelings for me? Samantha Puckett confesses she still has feelings for me? If this was four years ago, this should be the worst day of my life. It's really funny that it's actually not. 'Cause you see, I still have feelings for her too. It's like every time I look at her, I feel- well, whatever. I come back to reality when I hear her voice. Suddenly, I remember that she's still waiting for me to say something. "Okay, well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here", she says, and with that, she walks away. But I grab her wrist, turn her around so we're face to face, lift up her chin with my fingers and kiss her. She deepens the kiss and pulls me closer. Once we release, she smiles slightly. I hug her tight. "Sam, I still have feelings for you too. Now what do you think of Canada?"

**Sam POV: **

Huh? What? "What do you mean?" I ask, slightly curious now. He smiles. "Would you like to come to Canada with me? You know, as in girlfriend?" I look at him, stunned. Then I jump in for a hug. "I'd love to" I whisper. The butterflies in my stomach dance around as he kisses me again. Seems like this isn't such a big iGoodbye after all.

**~So what did you guys think? Please let me know?**

**Kisses _ Evelyn 3**


End file.
